


Philautía

by Mirley



Series: Words of Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tom Riddle, Character Death, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Issues, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, NSFW Art, Narcissism, Selfcest, Tom Riddle Sr. did not sign up for this shit, Tom Riddle is His Own Warning, Tom is 16/17 years old, Tom takes the concept of self-love too far, fan comic, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirley/pseuds/Mirley
Summary: Lust comes easy. A need for intimacy set aflame by an amalgamation of physical and behavioural approved designs –AkaTom Riddle decides to resolve his daddy issues in the worst way possible.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Diary Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle/Tom Riddle Sr.
Series: Words of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197773
Comments: 70
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: incest/selfcest, explicit sex, character deaths and Tom being Tom.
> 
> NSFW. Please, do not read it in unsuitable company or it might get awkward later on. It's my first fan comic, so I'd be happy to know what you think about it. Also, excuse my subpar English.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted my first outing in the world of fanfiction to be a Harrymort comic with Tom Riddle as a magical girl but, alas, the script isn't finished yet. 
> 
> If you like what you see, consider following me on:  
> Twitter - @sepiolitedreams (NSFW)  
> Instagram - @sepiolitedreams  
> Pixiv ID - 30224588


	2. Chapter 2

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that my best panelling to date involves a masturbation scene?


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The office panel wasn't supposed to be this big, but it took me more than 10 hours to draw. So, it became a double-spread, haha. This is it. I'll try to post one page per week but I can't guarantee it. 
> 
> See you soon!


	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is well-written dialogue? This girl has no clue lol


	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that shit-eating grin


	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really proud of how psychotic looking Tom turned out.


	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pleasingly surprised by how fast I inked the last few pages. Not sleeping really helps a bit haha


	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised that diary!Tom Riddle only needed to suck the magic/soul of his victim dry to gain a body. I feel a bit foolish... Eh, Tommy boy has now gained access to the Riddle wealth via diary!Riddle Sr, so all is good @A@)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next pages will be shameless porn. I'm surprised that it took 22 pages to get there. Where does all the 'plot' come from?


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never wrote any dirty talk before, so, I hope the self-congratulatory, pseudo-intellectual speech does him justice.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will take a while 'til the last pages will be finished due to my inexperience in drawing smut... and constantly redoing the poses orz 
> 
> Turns out that most pornographic videos are kinda useless as references due to their poor camera work, smh.


	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*/ω＼)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry...


	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should think about my life choices... also, a happy Valentine's Day! I'm really excited about all the discounted chocolates.


	29. Chapter 29




	30. Chapter 30




	31. Chapter 31




	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pheew, it's done. Thanks for sticking by to the end. 
> 
> I really want to draw a magical girl/boy!Tom Riddel Au next, but it will take a while. The script is still in its infancy... maybe I'll draw some short comic strips first to keep myself motivated. See you soon!


End file.
